Hell of a Life
by Insane Fox demon
Summary: A dark secret no one should know of. One person that could help her. Will she take a risk? If I told you what the pairings were I would give it away. First fanfiction . Flames are ok need bad with good right? read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha……..**

**Chapter 1: Kagome's Life**

"**SHUT UP KAGOME!" **

**Another yell could be heard as Kagome tried to reason with her brother. He had perfect **

**brown eyes and perfect black hair that he kept spiky**

**He was favored among her parents. All human too, unlike her.**

**She had dark blue eyes and black hair with a couple of red streaks. **

**She had two doggy ears instead of normal human ears. **

**Her usual attire is black.**

**Kagome walked past her brother. No matter what she said anyway he wouldn't listen.**

**She walked up the stairs to her room. It wasn't a very big room.**

**It had one window and smelled of mildew. **

**Her room was also very plain. Her parents never giving her more than **

**Crumbs of bread. There was one prized thing in her room, her guitar. It was electric blue**

**With a black arrow. She bought it with her own money she saved up. She called**

**It the curse. It reminded her of what everyone says she was.**

**She was about to walk away from her door frame when suddenly she is plowed in the **

**head. She fell to her knees. While holding her head she turned her head **

**to see who hit her. She already knew but she always looked back. **

**Her father stood there fist still in the air where her head use to be. **

**He walked closer. Now she could see in his eyes that this was going**

**to be a bad beating. Before she could even **

**blink the kicks and fists came from every direction. Pretty soon it was in a fluid motion. **

**Kick punch punch kick kick. She just laid there and took it. **

**She never fought back. The punches and kicks never seemed to stop. She soon lost **

**consciousness. A dreamless sleep where nightmares couldn't get her.**

**She woke up in the morning with the sun blinding her. **

**She didn't bother to cover her eyes everywhere hurt. **

**She looked down to see blood and bruises everywhere. She winced at the sight of it. **

**She wished she could just fade away and**

**never come back, but the wish was never granted. She sighed tearfully and painfully got **

**up. She limped and used the wall for support to make it to her bathroom. **

**Her family never shared anything with her and she didn't cother to ask.**

**She stepped into the bathroom and shut the **

**door. She glanced up in the mirror only to see a broken girl who was different. She **

**turned her tearful gaze away from the mirror. **

**She carefully pulled off her cloths and turned the knob to start the water. When the **

**waster was warm enough she stepped in. **

**The water blasted warm water to her battered body.   
**

**She stayed under the water for a minute more **

**then she set to work in cleaning her wounds. Most of them weren't very deep except one **

**on her shoulder. She tried cleaning it but it kept on bleeding. **

**She started to get dizzy off of blood loss, but pushed it **

**aside in her mind and washed her **

**hair. Once done she turned off the water, grabbed **

**a towel and set to work on getting back to her bedroom. **

**She made it to her bedroom. She worked her way to her closet. She picked out baggy **

**black paints and a long t-shirt with the**

**words "Movies don't make killers they just give them ideas" on it. She pulled on her **

**underwear and bra and put on her cloths. **

**Once done she got ger cover up to make the **

**bruises on her face disappear. Once satisfied she pulled on her green laced globe shoes **

**and grabbed her backpack. **

**She pulled it on and ran out the front door. She walked slowly **

**towards her school. She hated school it was the something like at home only with more **

**kids. 'I wonder what they are going to do today**

**Were her depressing thoughts as she trudged to school. **

**While thinking about what the school will be **

**like she turned a corner and slammed into someone. Her shoulder wound was bleeding **

**more rapidly now. She got up faster the the other person and started to walk away. **

**Before she got very far a hand grabbed **

**her bad shoulder making her wince. She was youkia right? She was suppose to heal **

**fast? No….her father put a spell on her making her heal slower than even a human. She **

**turned around with her right sleeve drenched in blood and looked up. **

" **You bump into me and don't even say sorry!"**

**He was hot she'll give him that. He had silver hair down to his butt and had amber eye. **

**Her eyes traveled up more to see cute dog ears just like hers only silver. Mentally **

**shaking these thoughts from her head she said.**

"**You need to say sorry. Now move out of my way."**

**She could tell he was surprised by the comment.**

"**Do you know who I am?" He asked rudely.**

"**No. I don't Jackass." **

**was her smart remark. She might get beaten, but they had reasons. She wasn't the most **

**innocent thing ever. She knew things that most people would be sinful of.**

**  
" My name is Inuyasha Bit-"" he never got to finish because all of a sudden she dropped to **

**the ground. He went to her and picked her up. Kagome's sight was having black spots **

**come up everywhere. When he**

**picker her up she barely could see until she fell **

**unconscious. It started to rain and her most prized secret was about to be reviled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hi again . I'm glad you like the story.

And as you wished here is another chapter enjoy.

" blah" talking

'blah' thoughts

_Blah _lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Buried my self alive

Inuyasha: and….

Foxxy: and…..candy

Inuyasha: sigh she doesn't own me either.

Oh ya here is you chapter XD

Chapter 2 Fleeing Plea

Inuyahsa stared at the girl in his arms. Bruises every where and he could smell blood coming off her shoulder.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

He asked himself as he started walking down the street.

Blood was dripping down to the pavement mixing in with the rain making it pink.

Inuyasha didn't know where to go. He didn't even know her name.

While walking down another block he glanced at the bloody girl.

'she would be very pretty without the bruises'

He thought until he relised what he thought and mentally

Shook them from his thoughts.

Inuyasha walked in the rain for a long time. Every once in a

While he would glance at kagomes face.

When he finally reached his destination he was in front of a huge house.

As soon as the gate in front of the house opened he rushed in.

He ran though the front door. He quickly placed her on the

Black leather couch.

"Hey Fluffy. Get down here!"

A growl was the only thing he got for an answer.

A tall broad figure came down the staired. He had silver hair much like inuyasha.

He had the same amber eyes only with a cold gleam to them.

He also had to purple stripes on his cheeks and around his arms.

He was clad in a baggy black t-shirt and jeans.

"What do you want hanyou?"

He tried to stay away from his half brother as much as possible.

"I don't need your shit right now Sesshomaru. You need to help her."

The one now known as Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

He glanced down to the girl on the couch and the only thing that could describe her

Was blood and bruises.

Lifting his gaze back to his brother he asked a silent question which Inuyasha silently answered with a shake of his head.

"I wont help her."

Sesshomaru answered calmly. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

" What-why wont you help her?" (an: lots of W's )

"Because she is a filthy hanyou."

' I didn't know he would be that cold' Inuyasha thought as he looked at his brother.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU! ILL HELP HER MYSELF!"

Inuyasha screamed at his brother. He walked down the hall

In search of a wet rag and some bandages. He turned the corner muttering to himself.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother turned the corner. Making sure he was gone he looked back down to the battered girl.

'Even if she is a hanyou shouldn't she still be able to heal faster?'

He started to think what might be causing her to heal slower.

He looked her up and down and had a theory.

He touched her forehead with the tips of his finger tips.

As soon as his fingers touched her skin he got zapped.

Being unprepared the zap surprised him.

'That is a very powerful spell. Who could have put it on her?'

He pondered this as Inuyasha came back into the room.

"Hey Fluffy. Since your not going to help why don't you leave?"

Glaring at his brother again he staked up the stairs.

Inuyasha sighed ' ass' he thought while he bent down

To clean the mysterious girls wounds.

After bandaging and cleaning her wounds he waited for her to

Wake up so he can get some answers and quick.

Scene change

"Kagura, I want you to do something."

A mysterious person grinned as he

Watched Kagome sleep.

'Everything is going according to plan to hurt the Taisho brothers'

He thought as the one known as Kagura came out of the shadows.

"You called Naraku." Was her answer as she bowed to the dark haired young man.

"I want you to pay a little visit to our dear friend Kagome. Do not

Try to deceive me Kagura or you will be dead with her."

He gave her a darkened glance.

" Yes Naraku." Was her obedient answer as she bowed again and disappeared in the

Darkened shadows once again.

"Beware Kagome for you will get your just reward soon."

Scene Change

Pain and darkness was all around her.

'What happened? Why can't I see? '

Questions ran through her head as she tried to open her eyes.

After getting enough strength to at least open her eyes she tried to adjust to the light.

Everything was blurry. She sat up and blinked a lot to get her eyes focused.

"Its about time you woke up."

A voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned her head to see who spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"

She didn't care if she was being rude she wanted answers.

"You are at my house. I brought you here because you passed out on me. And I'm Inuyasha."

The young man smiled a toothy grin after stating what his name was.

"Now for my questions. Who are you and why do you have all those wounds?"

Kagomes eyes widened considerably as he asked the last part.

'Wounds? Oh shit! He saw the bruises? I can't tell him. Oh shit.'

After cursing herself mentally she decided to answer his first question.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. And I-I was in a battle with someone and lost?"

It wasn't all a lie but wasn't all the truth either.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows at her statement, but decided to let it go.

Not his problem right?

His thoughts stopped there as she spoke again.

"I should really get going. My parents probably really worried about now" 'not' she thought mentally but shook her head to rid the thought.

"ya…..um nice me-"

She was already out the door before he could even finish.

'damn girl' he thought as he closed the door.

'Need to get home need to get home.'

She kept repeating in her mind.

She was going to get a huge beating when she came home.

She turned a corner and ran up her lawn right to her window.

She jumped in her room, having opened it before going to school.

She hurriedly got her guitar and jumped back out the window.

Running as fast as her wounds would let her. Her feet lead

Her to the park. She slowed down and started to look for a secluded

Bench. Finding one by a cherry blossom tree she sat down.

Catching her breath she started to think was song she should sing.

Stringing her guitar she thought of the song to sing

**Buried Myself alive"**"

_you almost always pick the best times  
to drop the worst lines  
you almost made me cry again this time  
another false alarm  
red flashing lights  
well this time I'm not going to watch myself die  
I think I made it a game to play your game  
and let myself cry  
I buried myself alive on the inside  
so I could shut you out  
and let you go away for a long time_

I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
and if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask

I think the chain broke away  
and I felt it the day that I had my own time  
I took advantage of myself and felt fine  
but it was worth the night  
I caught an early flight and I made it home

I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
and if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask  
nicer than that  
nicer than that

with my foot on your neck  
I finally have you  
right where I want you  
right where I want you  
right where I want you  
right where I want you

I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
and if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask  
nicer than that  
nicer than that  
and if you want me back  
you're gonna have to ask  
nicer than that  
nicer  
nicer  


She was about to cry, but she held it in.

'Crying doesn't do anything but make you weaker.'

Were her thoughts as she began to sing her next song not noticing

That there were a pair of amber eyes watching her.

Hey thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Ill try to get the next chapter in soon.

Read and review.


End file.
